


Holding

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cock Warming, D/s, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, Praise Kink, consensual kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian hates how stressed Mickey gets when he works. He gets on his knees and aims to be a good boy for his boyfriend.





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Cock warming: one person’s cock is essentially held (hard or soft) in another’s mouth and is ‘kept warm’. This is usually intended to go on for a length of time, usually in D/S dynamics, where the one person is ‘used’, in some cases almost like in inanimate object, simply to ‘hold’ the other's length and provide warmth and comfort

Mickey's brows were furrowed and his lips pursed as he worked on the kitchen table.

Ian stopped in his tracks and watched his boyfriend's stressed out features. He always got so distressed because it was in his personality to take pride in his performance.

Ian crossed the short distance in their apartment to the bedroom to retrieve a pillow. He walked back over and interrupted Mickey's thoughts 'can I?' He lifted the pillow and felt happy his proposition caused a smile to tug at his lips 'yeah, of course you fucking can.'

Ian loved that he was never denied and crawled under the table. Mickey spread his legs for increased access as Ian shuffled on his knees and got comfortable.

He palmed his lover subconsciously and separated by table, asked 'how much do you have left?' He had been aware Mickey had been busy all morning and doubted there could be that much left. He confirmed his suspicions by answered 'only 'bout an hour,' as his zipper was undone and Ian pulled out his length. 

Ian used gentle and softer touches to relax the older man. Carefully, without teasing or trying to arouse him, he just put his cock in his mouth and closed his eyes.

It was well over 40 minutes later that he felt a twinge of a dull pain growing in his jaw. Somehow, Mickey knew and reached down to stroke his cheeks and hair.

Ian sighed into the touch and consequently calmed into his task again. Mickey was sort of hard in his mouth and Ian wasn't sure why but he was obsessed with it.

He concentrated on staying still, refusing to swallow and tried to remain as at rest as possible. He adjusted his legs, nervous they might start to feel numb.

Mickey's soft voice reminded 'focus on me.' Ian's breath whistled lowly out of his nose as he thought about how thankful he was to have such a patient boyfriend.

Ian was infatuated with listening to anything Mickey would offer. Sometimes when he sid this he would chat or rant about his day and Ian was consistently eager to help with his anxiety the best way he knew how.

Ian was so preoccupied he almost didn't notice Mickey slowly inching further and further down his throat. 

It was only after the breathless 'Ian,' was the redhead sure Mickey had unwinded and completed all of his responsibilities. 

It was all the permission he needed to release his dick from his warm mouth.

Ian shakily stood up, legs wobbling from staying crouched down for so long.

Mickey grabbed him into his lap and grinned 'thanks.' Ian's blush wasn't missed and he kissed him hard. He mumbled against his mouth 'you're welcome. Love you.' Mickey gripped his waist and let Ian make out for as long as he fancied.

When he pulled away Mickey's eyes were bright 'love you too. You're so fucking good to me.' Ian basked in the praise and nuzzled in his chest.

Mickey rested his chin on the top of the tall man clinging to him. He murmured 'wanna cum?' Ian felt extremely content so shared 'later. Stay like this?' Mickey melted into his warmth 'sure, whatever you need.'


End file.
